Wolf Clan
by BeckTheProgram
Summary: This is a story I decided to make for two reasons 1 my friend is making a youtube movie about a wolf pack 2 i am a huge warriors fan and i wanted to try making a wolf version of warriors. This is the preview if people like it ill write more
1. Chapter 1

My name is Tiger. I am what my owners call a half breed. My mother was a wolf raised on my owners Reservation. My father was a German Shepard. My small owner calls Me tigerstripe because I have a white stripe on my muzzle. I lived a comfortable life, that is until my owner brought home a book. "Mom Bluestar lost her last life!" he wailed one day and I walked up to him and nuzzled his leg _"what is a Bluestar?" _I wondered until my small owner sat down one day and petted me saying "there may be wild clans in our reservation! With a nine lived leader and warriors and a med cat!" and He started ranting on and on about these groups of cats who lived and worked together and helped each other but always remained as four Clans under the rule of a god-clan. As he told me these stories I always wondered _"if there could be cat clans why not wolf Clans?" _ Then on a day my small owner and his alphas called Christmas we got a new puppy. She had a long tail and green eyes and sharp teeth; the owners decided to call her silver due to her grey fur but my small owner called her Silverpelt and her and I got along pleasantly until small owner got sick he was coughing up red fluid and he couldn't keep food in his stomach. Silver and I would lay on his bed and he'd pet us three days went by and he grew worse until one day he looked at me and silver as his Alphas were crying and said "this is my wish; let Silverpelt and tiger run free maybe they can find a clan for me someday" he stopped talking and his eyes closed his Alphas took him away and we never saw small owner again that's when they took our collars off us and we were set free. That's when I made my mind up to make a Wolf Clan. And it would be in honor of the small owner.

This is my story of the Wolf Clan; this is how I lead the four clans I learned from a book. This is my story the story of TigerFang.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The long awaited Chapter Two! Sorry it took so long to update but I'm desperately working on my Tron story and the update for that may be an Epi-Chapter. ****I do not own the clans or the ranks or anything Erin Hunter related but I do own the wolves. Ask for an OC if you want one.**

"Silverpelt! Where are you going?" I bark and run after my friend; "Don't call me that" she growls. "But small owner….." I start to say but I'm cut off as I barely miss a paw swipe aimed at my muzzle. "Small owner is just a boy. And he's not even here anymore! I'm glad he's gone! Because that means I can be rid of you and your stupid cat goals!" I growl and glare at her my eyes narrowed. "Take it back" I say and she crouches down ready to attack me "Make me _Tiger_" I growl and pounce on her digging my claws into her back as she jumps back causing me to hit my head on a rock; my grip slackens and she easily shakes me off as I stand up she glares at me her nose is practically touching mine she raises her paw and slashes it across my muzzle before running off. I lay my paw on my stripe trying to reassure myself only to feel warmth I look at my paw and lay it on the ground _"she took away my stripe!"_ I think bitterly and I see something moving out of the corner of my eye I quickly turn around and I see nothing _"maybe its just a mouse or some plants."_ I think and then a bush starts shaking and something white brown jumps out and tackles me "You're not a rabbit" I hear the creature say and clamber off of me as I stand up I see the creature was a wolf pup no older than a few moons maybe near apprentice age "who are you?" I ask and he looks up at me "I am Marrock son of Itzia and Alia the wolves." "Well Marrock; my name is….." I fall silent thinking _"without my stripe I'm just tiger; that's practically a kitty-pet name! Or rather a wolf-pet name, think Tiger think what name endings are there_? "My name is TigerFang. Son of Lighting the Dog and my mother was a wolf though I don't know her name." "Well TigerFang its nice to meet you; but why are you in the woods? Surely you should be home with your no-tails" "My small-owner died and his alphas set me free; I want to make clans of wolves and honor his memory" "What's a clan?" Marrock ask me and he sits down in front of me. "A clan is a group of cats. There are nine ranks in the clan; Leader, a leader leads the clan and makes choices that other cats can't thanks to Starclan a leader has nine lives and is given each of his nine lives by a former friend; mentor; or mate; Deputy is the second highest rank when a leader dies or retires the deputy steps forward and becomes leader; Starclan will take the lives from the leader except one and then the deputy will get the difference in lives. If a leader retires with 3 lives left the deputy will get 7 lives instead of 9 to keep things fair; Medicine cat is a cat that can use herbs to cure ailments and heal injuries; they only have one life and cannot mate or have kits though some secretly do they have one apprentice their whole lives. Medicine cats and leaders can get omens from Starclan. Warriors; warriors hunt and protect the clan from predators and other clans attacking theirs. Warriors are usually 12 moons old and up. Apprentices; apprentices are cats in training; warriors; deputy and even the leader has apprentices. Apprentices start training at 6 moons. And their name usually ends in paw. Queens and Kits; queens are female warriors that have had kits or are in their kitting stage or near it; all the queens help each other care for their kits and the names of the kits are usually ended by kit. And last but not least are Elders, elders are cats too old or crippled to hunt or fight they are the wisest in the clan and some elders learn to be a warrior again despite their injuries!" Marrock stands up and shakes his fur out "what are the clan names? You said groups of cats so their must be more than one" "Thunderclan; Shadowclan; Riverclan; and Windclan" I reply and then Marrock jumps up and down "lets make our own clans TigerFang! I can ask my pack if they'll agree!" he runs off into the bushes and I chase after him stopping when I hear something moving _"Marrock" _I creep over to the bushes slowly and I realize I'm starting to doze off my eye lids are growing heavier and my paws move slower then I'd like then I succumb to the sleepiness and before I even reach the bush I fall asleep


End file.
